Paraíso perdido
by KatherineCV
Summary: Y aunque él continuó con su explicación, tan ajena a mis recuerdos, la conmoción dentro de mí era más grande, lo que decía no cabía en mi imaginación. Lo único que entiendo es que este es un mundo de ensueño, muy bien construido. Aquí luchamos contra los propios "seres humanos" Nuestro enemigo. Los titanes no existen... Y Eren y yo somos "amigos con derechos" Jeren


¡Hola a todos! Hoy vengo con este Oneshot basado (?) en el Doujin _ **Paraíso perdido**_ de **_Ozone,_** debo decir que ame ese dou en cuanto lo leí y escribir esta historia me agrado mucho uvu

En fin, este fic va dedicado para las páginas de Facebook —que amo uwu— **_Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones_** y **_Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0_** en su Segunda convocatoria de fanfics.

Espero les guste :)

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, le pertenece a Hayime Isayama, y el dou en el que está basado, Paraíso perdido, a Ozone.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Paraíso perdido**

.

Nunca he sido muy fan de los sueños, parece un sentimiento demasiado caprichoso y egoísta en este mundo, ¿cómo poder hacerlo si todo se está cayendo a pedazos? Todo se desmorona, se desvanece, se pierde, las vidas de mis compañeros se extinguen poco a poco, valerosos por haber caído durante la batalla. Muchas cosas han sucedido en un suspiro, Marco murió y yo me enliste en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Las estadísticas de sobrevivir fuera de los muros son de temer. No hay un futuro, sólo esperanza y el ahora, las ganas de unos pocos de arreglarlo todo con sus propias manos, o como dicen otros, "una pérdida de tiempo y recursos..."

Eso somos los integrantes de la Legión, unos bichos que succionan los recursos del pueblo y que aún ahora no han dado resultados.

Nada es tan sólido aquí como para asegurar un cambio, sólo nos queda luchar. Eren se ha convertido en una luz para todos desde que su extraño poder de convertirse se conoció, ¿será porque él sí tiene sueños en la cabeza? ¿Qué son los sueños al final…? ¿Qué son las pesadillas…?

 _Todos arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ti, Eren. Estamos contigo. Sin duda, eres la única esperanza que nos queda._

…

Me despierto aún sin desear abrir los ojos, siento que he dormido más de lo necesario, ¿se me habrá hecho tarde para el entrenamiento? Miro alrededor, una especie de cristales opacos están pegados al techo, me enderezo para notar la forma de la cama y el bulto de la persona a mi lado, esta no es mi habitación de siempre, ¿dónde estoy...? El que está a mi lado, ¿quién es?

Tanteo su hombro, y veo su cabello desordenado, entonces lo reconozco, es Eren, pero, ¿qué no su pieza estaba en el sótano?

Antes de que pueda responderlo él se endereza, soltando un bostezo al tiempo que noto cómo su brazo derecho termina a la mitad al igual que su pierna... El resto de su cuerpo es cómo antes, con los desordenados cabellos cafés cayendo y los grandes ojos esmeralda, tan llamativos en su rostro. Estoy confundido y asustado, extrañado... Él me mira a los ojos y parece entender por un segundo que no entiendo qué diablos sucede, entonces sólo sonríe, ¿está feliz de verme? ¿Desde cuándo Eren está feliz de verme?

—¿Qué demonios pasó contigo? —digo, alarmado, observando de nuevo la falta de su brazo y pierna— TU PIERNA... Y TU BRAZO TAMBIÉN

—Jean, ¿es que acaso perdiste la memoria de nuevo? —pregunta, como queriendo asegurarse de algo, lo miro de la misma forma, él suspira— Al parecer sí... ¿Te acuerdas de mí y de que ayer vine aquí a verte?

¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Claramente lo recuerdo, es el mismo idiota con el que peleo a cada rato, pero, ¿de verdad lo es...? Este parece cambiado, hace falta en él esa pisca irritante que me hace explotar...

Este no es mi cuarto y claramente no se trata de los dormitorios de la Legión, me pregunto dónde están los demás.

—Este no es mi cuarto —digo, mirando cada detalle de la habitación, el piso, las paredes, los escasos muebles, la ventana... Eren se coloca una especie de prótesis de un material desconocido a mi vista, ni siquiera entiendo cómo la fija a su pierna y a su brazo, entonces se levanta y el pantalón desliza por su pantorrilla, camina como si nada deteniéndose en la ventana. No entiendo nada de lo que veo... ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?

—Bien, no me queda otra que explicarte las cosas otra vez —me dice, su mirada se filtra por la ventana y me levanto, ¿el exterior es igual de extraño que la habitación? No me equivoco, lo único que veo es una amplia llanura, hay algunas extrañas construcciones a lo lejos, intuyo que estamos en un edificio alto o algo así, todo parece seco y solitario, el viento sopla, arremolinándose en las pocas plantas que encuentra.

—Estamos en los dormitorios de la Legión de Exploración —explica Eren, mirándome por fin—, en los campos de entrenamiento del ejército imperial. Nos hemos alojado aquí por más de tres años, ¿te suena familiar?

 _¿Legión de Exploración? ¿Ejército imperial?_ Abro los ojos, sin poder evitar la sorpresa, tanteo el cristal de la ventana, está frío, el cielo está nublado afuera, Eren sigue hablando, sin despegar su vista de mí.

—Tú eres Jean Kirstein, miembro del 104° grupo de la Legión de Exploración, te alistaste el quince de octubre, durante la segunda mitad del año 2850. Hace una semana, durante un simulacro de batalla, sufriste varios golpes en la cabeza, y actualmente estás sufriendo amnesia, ¿nada te suena aún?

—Algo de esto me suena familiar... —respondo, aún más sorprendido que antes. ¿El año 2850? Definitivamente no sé qué sucede, este parece otro mundo, está Eren así que posiblemente también los demás, pero hace falta algo, siento que no respiro el mismo apestoso aire...

De alguna manera recuerdo que dormía como de costumbre en las resistencias de cadetes de la Legión. ¿Esto es un sueño? Si es un sueño, me parece muy real... Noto la mirada insistente de Eren en mí, ¿qué estará pensando?

—Tú... El brazo y la pierna son...

—Cuando entramos en un campo minado de la nación enemiga, no fuiste el único que sufrió lesiones graves pero saliste de una pieza.

—¿Qué? ¿Nación enemiga?

Esas palabras no caben en si boca, todo parece más confuso que antes.

Eren regresa a la cama, sentándose mientras apoya las manos en las sabanas. ¿Soy yo o me tiene demasiada paciencia? ¿Será por qué supuestamente tengo "amnesia"? ¿Cuántas veces me ha explicado la misma cosa antes? Todo lo que conozco parece desmoronarse ahora, como si no fuese suficiente...

Y aunque él continuó con su explicación, tan ajena a mis recuerdos, la conmoción dentro de mí era más grande, lo que decía no cabía en mi imaginación. Lo único que entiendo es que este es un mundo de ensueño, muy bien construido.

Aquí luchamos contra los propios "seres humanos" Nuestro enemigo.

Los titanes no existen...

… Y Eren y yo somos "amigos con derechos"

Me desplazo por la habitación, meditando todo sin hallarle pies o cabeza, en el cesto de basura encuentro los restos de un par de condones, evidencia de lo que él y yo _hicimos_ anoche... De todo lo dicho eso es lo que impacta más.

—Estoy tratando de explicarte todo, hasta las cosas vergonzosas... ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara?

—Porque...

No encuentro palabras pero miro sus ojos, reconozco esa mirada en él, es cuando siente ganas de huir.

—Y por eso... Tu cuerpo está así... ¿Qué actividades haces? —preguntó

—Me he retirado del campo de batalla, por ahora soy el médico mientras paso la rehabilitación. Cuando me acostumbre volveré

—…Somos humanos, ¿por qué luchamos entre sí? Y tú...

Aquella monstruosa idea aparece ante mí de nuevo, es abominable, increíble y más en su boca. En un rápido movimiento lo tomo del cuello de la ropa con brusquedad, mis pensamientos salen de mi boca al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡Por qué aceptas todo esto con tanta naturalidad?! El Eren Jaeger que conozco no lo haría...

 _Incluso si pierde sus brazos, sus piernas y sus ojos están perdidos, él arrancaría el cuello del enemigo con los dientes..._

—NO perdería su pierna y brazo de esta manera. Y se negaría a ser una persona inútil. Y por sobre todo, ¡NO LUCHARÍA CONTRA OTRAS PERSONAS! TU ERES...

"¡Te equivocas! Recuerda..." La imagen de Eren gritándome eso aparece en mi mente, el sujeto que tengo frente a mí no es él, puede que sea igual a él pero su espíritu no está... Quizá lo abandonó en la batalla, una batalla sin sentido...

—Tú no eres así... Eres...

Siento su mirada, parece algo decepcionado, ¿entenderá lo que le digo?

—Lo siento... —murmuro, levantándome a la vez—…Necesito un tiempo a solas

Salgo de la habitación sin saber bien a donde ir, algo importante he notado por fin: Eren no tiene aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos.

...

Luego de rato y algunas mínimas preguntas por mis "compañeros" de la Legión ya estoy afuera. He vagado por las instalaciones antes de subir a la muralla, tan alta como la recuerdo.

El uniforme sigue siendo el mismo de pies a cabeza: los pantalones blancos, camiseta, chaqueta marrón, las correas que sujetan el equipo tridimensional por todo el cuerpo... Y el emblema de las Alas de la libertad por todos lados. Me pregunto cómo es que buscan la libertad de esta forma, es monstruoso en verdad...

Suspiró, aprovechando para ver con más detenimiento donde me encuentro, la muralla me permite ver toda la base militar frente a mí, del otro lado las montañas, el mar y la tierra se extienden sin fin. Aquí existen fronteras nacionales, la gente tiene diferentes culturas dispuestas a pelear entre sí... Y a este Eren no le importa, está tan despreocupado mientras que el otro anhela ver el otro lado de la pared...

Si este es mi sueño, ¿es mi mundo ideal? Qué ridículo...

¿Dónde estarán Mikasa, Armin y los demás? Podría ser que...

—¿Jean? —la voz detrás de mí parece familiar, me giro enseguida para ver de quién se trata— Oh, sí eres tú, estoy en lo cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? A pesar de ser nuestro territorio podrías ganarte un disparo por estar aquí

Él es... Dios... ¿Cuántas sorpresas más trae este mundo?

—Marco...

—Sí —dice él y me observa— ¿te has recuperado ya? Sabes la mayor parte de la historia, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Las palabras se tropiezan en mi boca, avanzo hasta él, la capucha cubre su rostro, una parte de él está quemada, de seguro por los explosivos que habló Eren.

—¿Cómo...?

—Jean, ¿estás bien?

Él sigue siendo igual de bueno que siempre. Debo estar muy mal pero ahora este parece un sueño muy dulce...

Marco está vivo. Los seres humanos pueden sobrevivir sin ser devorados...

Eren es tan normal como yo, a pesar de que perdió su pierna y su brazo...

"Aun así, eres un soldado"

Pero esto no es más que un mundo que inventé, desearía que él viera todo esto justo ahora, se enfadaría demasiado... Sonrió, antes de dejar a Marco y seguir caminando, los ligeros copos de nieve comienzan a caer, recordando al azúcar que lanzaba mi madre sobre los postres... Pienso en Eren, es inevitable en cierta forma.

Oh, Eren...

Este mundo está repleto de mierda no razonable...

Si este es el resultado de la libertad y los ideales que tú buscabas... ¿Qué pensarías sobre ella?

...

Regreso a mi habitación luego de un rato, me tiro en la cama sin mirar más que el techo, la puerta se abre un segundo después, es Eren. Avanza hasta mí, sentándose cerca.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te gustaría dormir un rato?

—Estás siendo un poco amable...

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me estas comparando con alguien más, no es cierto?

—¡No es verdad!

¿Qué tan raro es compararte contigo mismo? Nada más...

—Sólo... ¿Por qué estás cuidando de mí?

—Es mi culpa que te portes como un idiota, y estoy en mi descanso así que está bien

—Ya veo...

—¿Seguirás diciendo cosas solitarias? Espérame a que sea normal

—¿Normal?

Si este Eren fuera un titán no habría perdido su pierna y su brazo, pero no lo es...

—¿No acababas de decir que era inútil? —pregunta, inclinándose sobre mí, lo miro de cerca, sin entender lo que hace, de nuevo.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —digo, sin ánimos de discutir otra vez, él se acerca un poco más, mi mano acaricia su mejilla. Es bueno hablar con él así, sin peleas estúpidas, con él siendo amable, no parece del todo malo...

Pero aquí no es donde pertenezco

—Jean —dice él, rosando sus labios con los míos, son suaves, demasiado suaves... Él no es tan suave...

Hey, Jean...

Todo se pierde, se desmorona, se desvanece en un segundo...

JEAN

Los sueños... No puedo soñar...

JEAN

¿Existe un futuro en este mundo?

LEVÁNTATE

Sacudo la cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío acariciando mi espalda, Eren me mira y alza una ceja, tocando mi rostro.

—¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? —pregunta y luego me mira fijamente— ¿O beso tan mal?

—No, es sólo que… —digo, mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, mis ojos se abren y cierran, Eren parece preocupado.

—Deberías descansar —dice él, levantándose de una vez. Luego de ordenarme que duerma deja la habitación, mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas, como una especie de mareo. De un momento a otro no quiero ni moverme. Pienso en lo que ha pasado de nuevo, ¿habré muerto en _el otro mundo_? ¿Cómo? No recuerdo nada y no quiero quedarme aquí…

Entonces cierro los ojos y sin pensarlo más me quedo dormido.

…

Eren me despierta a la mañana siguiente, al parecer se ha vuelto a escabullir hasta mi cama por la noche con la excusa de que "estaba preocupado". Suena terriblemente gracioso verlo así, y aún más si es por mi causa. Sus brazos se enredan en mi cuerpo en una especie de abrazo y entonces sé por qué no he sentido el frío que hacía afuera, no puedo evitar reír.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan meloso? —le digo, rodeándolo con los brazos también, su cuerpo esta tibio y su piel rosa con la mía, un cosquilleo me recorre el estomago

—Disculpe, señor Arrogante si le molesta que lo haga —responde, como queriendo provocarme, parece más alegre que ayer y su sonrisa me hace sonreír.

Es bueno hablar con él así, con él dándome todo el cariño que tiene. No tarda demasiado en volver a besarme, noto como cierra los ojos y acaricia mi cabello. No recuerdo haber besado a nadie más antes así que la sensación es nueva para mí, nuestros labios se juntan y se acarician, pronto su lengua se une a la mía y su agarre en mí se hace más fuerte, ¿qué es lo que intenta?

—Se hace tarde… —murmura luego, mirándome a los ojos, me pregunto qué estará pensando.

—Pensé que no debíamos movernos de aquí —digo, pasando mi mano por su rostro, él sonríe y, por un segundo, puedo ver aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

—Si no tienes hambre está bien, pero más tarde estaré ocupado y no podré comer contigo —responde—. Así que, anda, levántate ya

Un momento más tarde ya estamos saliendo de la habitación, los pasillos son de color gris con algunas luces tubulares en el techo, Eren me cuenta que todos los demás saben sobre _nosotros_ por lo que no debo sorprenderme demasiado por alguno que otro comentario. Pronto llegamos al comedor y veo más de un rostro conocido, hay varias mesas dispuestas en filas a lo largo del salón y otro montón de jóvenes pasando con platos en las manos. Eren saluda a algunos conocidos mientras servimos nuestra comida y otros más mientras avanzamos hasta la mesa, Mikasa, Armin, Connie y Sasha están ahí.

—Jean —dice Connie al verme—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Pareces diferente —comenta Armin, llevándose un bocado a la boca, Sasha está tan concentrada en su comida que apenas y me nota, Mikasa me mira y solo ladea la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Sigue sin recordar nada —dice Eren, sentándose.

—Ya te mejorarás, pronto será la próxima expedición y hay que estar preparados —sonríe Armin

"Expedición" Saldrán a asesinar al "enemigo". Todo aquí es tan ridículo…

Sin decir nada me levanto de la mesa y salgo, Eren me grita que regrese pero no quiero hacerlo, no con él, aunque sea dulce y amable conmigo, no es aquí a donde pertenezco.

…

No veo a Eren hasta la tarde, cuando está en su descanso. Me he pasado todo el día en la pieza sin hacer nada, a ver si con dormir logro regresar. Este mundo es sólo una pesadilla… Pronto me despertaré.

 _Pero, si es una pesadilla, ¿sus besos lo son también? ¿Esto que siento en el corazón qué significa?_

No puedo mentir cuándo Eren me pregunta si estoy bien, no lo estoy. Enloqueceré si paso más tiempo aquí.

—No hables así, te mejorarás, lucharás con todos en la expedición, no… —dice, intentando animarme. La sola idea de asesinar a alguien por qué sí me aterra.

—¿Y si sólo dejo que me maten y ya? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolo, él me golpea en la cara antes de que me de cuenta. Está enojado, lo sé por cómo me mira, por fin puedo ver algo de fuego en sus ojos.

—¿Qué ya lo olvidaste también? Nuestra promesa… Prometí protegerte hasta el final

¿Hace cuánto estamos saliendo? Parece que aquí lo amo demasiado, tanto como para hacerle una loca promesa, ¿esas son las cosas que hacen los enamorados? No sé qué responderle, casi sin pensarlo me acerco y lo abrazo, él suspira.

—Eres un idiota, no te dejaré morir

Su cabeza se apoya en mi pecho, sus manos se aprieta en mi camisa. No quiero hacerle daño después de todo.

—Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, y tú quieres morir… No lo permitiré

Su tono baja lentamente, entonces notó un par de lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos y sonrío. Jamás imagine que le preocuparía tanto por mí. Me cuenta algunas cosas sobre _nosotros_ , comenzamos a salir unas semanas después de iniciado el entrenamiento, fue difícil llegar a la relación que teníamos entonces y fue aún más complicado el imaginar que no volveríamos a vernos después de salir a la batalla.

Estas personas, aún sin titanes, están atrapadas dentro de sus propios muros.

La libertad e ideales que conocen no son diferentes a los que yo conozco, al contrario, sólo buscan vivir en paz. Me pregunto quién de los dos lo logrará primero.

Ahora entiendo qué tan poco diferente es este mundo.

.

.

.

Con el tiempo y algo de ayuda de Eren me he acostumbrado a este mundo, he reanudado los entrenamientos para salir al campo de batalla en algún momento, llegará el instante en que no pueda hacer nada más para evitarlo —aunque todavía no termino de procesar la idea de asesinar a alguien—. Eren terminó su rehabilitación y me acompañara a toda hora, poco a poco conozco más sobre los dos, es extraño que después de tantas peleas termináramos así, aún peleamos de vez en cuanto pero todo termina en un beso o un abrazo, ninguno de los dos desea hacerle daño al otro.

—¿Estás emocionado? Mañana saldremos por fin —le digo una noche mientras nos vamos a dormir, él me abraza y no noto la falta de su brazo.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde, acercando sus labios a los míos, siento su suave beso entonces, sigue siendo demasiado suave, aún no puedo olvidar al otro Eren.

…

Durante la formación me subo a mi caballo, Eren me acompaña de cerca y los demás hablan entre ellos, pronto escucho el sonido de las campanas chocando y el murmullo de la gente amontonándose, la gran puerta se abre dejando pasar a todos los soldados poco a poco, entonces piso mal la espuela de mi caballo y caigo del otro lado, golpeándome la cabeza, escucho gritos y risas, mis ojos parpadean un par de veces, todo se vuelve negro y las voces se escuchan lejanas… Eren corre hasta mí, preocupado, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Cuando despierto veo a Eren y a los demás rodeándome, parecen algo aliviados.

—Les dije que despertaría —dice Connie enseguida.

—Sólo nos preocupo en vano —suspira Sasha

—¿Eh…?

—Calma, Jean, la verdadera formación para la expedición será mañana, si te caes de tu caballo de nuevo te verás como un idiota —se burla Connie, agachándose para mirarme. Eren está charlando con Mikasa y Armin y parece no importarle mucho que me haya levantado. No puede…

—¿En qué año estamos? —pregunto, Connie se ríe

—855 —responde

Me levanto, tanteando el suelo bajo mis pies y mirando todo un par de veces. He regresado, de una extraña forma pero estoy aquí, este es mi mundo, con sus defectos y todo pero es mi espacio, no hay duda...

Así que sólo se trataba de un sueño...

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, debo decir, que de nuevo, me perdí en un montón de ideas pero aquí está, espero que les haya gustado :)

¿Me dejan un review con su opinión? ¡Lo espero!

Tengo algunas ideas para esta pareja, no sé xD

Saludos

Un abrazo.

Katherine


End file.
